Phantom vs Possible: Dan Phantom Escapes
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: When Dan Phantom escapes The Phantom Three are sent after him into Kim Possible's world. Separated and on a mission they meet others to help along the way. Including one: Kylie Possible. Read The Phantom Three and Kylie Possible first.
1. Cast of Characters

Alex: Characters I own!

* * *

Main Cast of Characters you need to know!

**Phantom World**

**The Phantom Three:**

**Lily Fenton/Lily Phantom- Daughter of Danny Phantom and Ghostling, Nathan's girlfriend**

**Luke Fenton/Luke Phantom-Son of Danny Phantom and Ghostling**

**Levi Fenton/Levi Phantom-Son of Danny Phantom and Ghostling**

**Nathan Matthews/Nathan Plasmius- Son of Vlad Plasmius and Ghostling, Lily's boyfriend**

**To learn more read The Phantom Three**

_Possible World_

_Kylie Possible/Kairi Takahashi- Daughter of Kim Possible and martial arts master, 'invincible tiger'_

_Paladin-Kylie's animal 'spirit'. Takes form of tiger_

_Rick Stoppable- Ron Stoppable's son_

_Riley Stoppable- Ron Stoppable's daughter_

_Ryan Drake- Son of Drakken and Shego, genius and martial arts master_

_Lioness- Ryan's animal spirit. Takes form of female lion_

_Rob Stoppable- Missing son of Ron Stoppable_

_To learn more read Kylie Possible _

_**This story takes place after The Phantom Three's 'good' ending and The Phantom Three: Halloween Mishap and one year into the 2 year gap in Kylie Possible and before the sequel. **_

_**Kylie is feed up with her boring life in the Beast Temple and wants action or something. So, when Lily flies into her life on a mission she is willing to help.**_

_**Meanwhile Levi and Luke meet up with Rick and Riley on their mission and Ryan helps Nathan out of a jam! **_

_**Will our heroes take down the ghosts before they tear reality up?**_


	2. Teaser-intro

_Alex: I was bored so i made this on Saturday. Thought it was a nice little intro into the story...maybe... look it was on my computer! i own only characters like Lily, Kylie, etc. _

* * *

_**ooh yeahh yeah, I'm your basic average girl, and I'm here to save the world, you can't stop me 'cuz I'm kim-poss-ible!**_

Kylie Possible twirled around as she blocked the ninjas' attacks.

_**He's a phantom. Danny Phan- Danny Phan- Danny phantom**_

Lily Phantom launched a blast Sulker smiling.

_**There is nothin' I can't do, when danger calls, just know that I'm on my wayyyy**_

Kylie launched herself over the ninjas pulling out her sword and taking a stance.

_**Yo Danny Phantom he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine. Designed to view a world unseen (he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny phantom Phantom)**_

Lily created a shield blocking the blasts from the ghost.

_**It doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when there's trouble, if you just call my name KIM POSSIBLE!**_

Kylie swung her sword around as she blocked the bullets being fired from the ninjas.

_**When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it there was a great big flash everything just changed his molecules got all rearranged.**_

Levi and Luke flew in at that point and blasted Skulker away from Lily.

_**Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me when you wanna page me, its ok Know when you need me baby, call me, beep me if you wanna reach me**_

Kylie dashed forward and slashed thru the ninjas as they fell down.

_**(Phantom Phantom) When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes**_

Lily pulled out her thermos capturing the ghost smirking and giving Luke and Levi a high five.

_**Doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when (doesn't matter when) I will be there till the very end or trouble, I'm there on the double**_

One Ninja got knocked over by a snarling tiger, Kylie smirked and swung her sword at another ninja.

_**he could walk through walls disappear and fly he was much more unique then the other guys and it was then Danny knew what he had to do he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through he's here to fight for me and you**_

Lily and her brothers flew thru the sky heading home.

_**You know you can always call my name, KIM POSSIBLE!**_

Kylie looked at all the fallen enemies and sighed scratching the tiger's ear and glanced up at Kim Possible walking out of the nearby building.

_**(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's….)**_

Lily, Luke, and Levi landed in there house as they were tackled by their siblings. Danny came up smiling at them.

_**(So, what's the stitch?) Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me**_

"Where were you?!" Kylie demanded to know as she and Paladin, her tiger, stepped over the ninjas' bodies.

"You had it," Kim commented causing Kylie to glare at her as she sheath her sword and looked down at the KP logo on her jacket. Kylie jumped as she felt someone watching her but jumped and found no one.

_**He's Danny Phanton**_

Lily smiled at her dad as she took of her jacket and hanging it up looking at the Phantom logo. Lily jumped as she heard an almost creepy laugh but turned around and saw no one.

...

**PHANTOM** _**VS **__POSSIBLE: _  
DAN PHANTOM ESCAPES

* * *

_Alex: Review and 1st chapter has actually story meaning._


	3. Ch 1 Kylie and Lily

Alex: I own only characters such as Kylie, Lily, etc.

* * *

Chapter 1: Kylie and Lily

Kylie's POV

I never guessed my life could _possibly _get any weirder. But then again my name is _Possible_.

I had been back at the temple for about a year, I was 17, bored, and dying to get out of the temple.

I swung my sword back and forth as I went thru my exercises till I huffed and thru my sword at the wall a mere inches from my mother, Kim Possible. I groaned as I walked over and yanked my sword out of the wall.

"Something you want to share?" Mom asked in that 'parent knows best tone.'

Rolling my eyes I went back to my practicing, "Nothing, mother. Just teenage hormones."

"Honey, whats wrong?" Mom asked me voice full of concern.

I put my sword in my sheath as I glared at her, "I don't know mom. Maybe it's the fact I haven't been out of this temple in a year or that my father doesn't know where I am. Oh, my favorite one, I have _no _freedom!"

I stomped away before my mother could respond; I really didn't want to hear 'it was for your own good today.'

Before I realized it I was in one of the community room with two of younger student temple students, Jaya and Ian sat watching the TV. I paused and glanced at the TV. The temple is pretty cheap when it came to channels. But what they did spring for was Nicktoons and Boomerang.

I usually would come by the caught the old episodes of Teen Titans, Ben 10, and things like that with Masahiro, Maria, and Emiko.

Jaya saw me and smiled, "Kai!"

I nodded to them as I plopped down next to them and glanced at the TV and caught the last bit of the theme song, "He's gonna catch 'em all! Cause he's Danny Phantom."

"Cool. Danny Phantom," I smiled looking at Ian, "You ever seen it?"

Ian and Jaya shook their heads; I glanced at the title slide and saw it was Ultimate Enemy, "You'll love this episode. I freaked when I saw it as a kid."

Jaya and Ian shared a glance and turned to the screen.

I smiled and looked to the TV to see Danny, Sam, and Tucker on the screen catching, "Half-ghost saving the world. It's cool."

…

Lily's Pov

"And you like this show because?" Nathan asked me as we laid on my bed looking at the labtop between our laps.

I raised eyebrow, "Cheerleader saves the world! Kim Possible is awesome!"

Nathan sighed, "Alright." He leaned back against the bed's head board as I leaned onto his should as we watched Ron at the ninja school.

"Hey, Lil-" Luke began opening my door and groaned as he saw Nathan, "Hi Nathan."

"Luke," Nathan greeted smirking.

After about month of Nathly (as most of Amity Park had taken to call our relationship) Luke since wasn't use to it. Nathan and I were too sweet together (so he said). Luke and his girlfriend Vanessa Foley were nowhere near as mushy.

"What do you need Luke?" I asked, I wanted my alone time with Nathan.

"Levi is down because Natalia broke up with him," Luke explained.

"Natalia Baxter?" Nathan asked, "She's kinda a bitch anyway." And that's putting it nicely.

"Agreed," Luke nodded as he leaned against the door, "But I figured a nice Halo tournament will cheer him up. Ya in?"

"Sure," I replied smiling as Luke left, "Anything for Levi."

Nathan took my hand smiling, "Aren't you just a wonderful sister?" I smiled at him leaning up to kiss him.

"Lily-bug!"

Nathan and I jumped as we realized Dad was back.

"Invisible and under the bed now!" I ordered tossing him over the side as Dad entered.

"Lily-Bug!" Danny cheered as he gave me a hug.

"Hey, Dad!" I choked out trying to remain calm.

Danny gave me a look, "Where is he?"

"Where's who?" I asked acting confused and keep in mind I'm in theatre! This is good acting!

Danny gave me a look as he walked around my bed to the other side and leaned downed and grabbed Nathan's shoulder yanking him up and turning him visible, "Hi, Mr. Fenton…"

Danny glared at him, "Back to Tucker's."

Nathan had been staying with the Foleys since he decided his dad was an idiot and evil. Which I was glad of.

"Yes, Sir," Nathan nodded phasing thru the wall waving to me, "See ya later."

I groaned, "Daddy!" I'm seventeen years old for god sakes! He can't just throw my boyfriend out!

Danny gave me his usually look and walked away.

I fell back onto her bed screaming. Just once I would light him not to come home and throw Nathan out. Granted Tucker does the same thing with Luke…

…..

3rd PoV

Clockwork sat up rubbing his head.

Damn them, Clockwork swore

Action Star, Stake, and Dan Phantom had escaped.

It was time he called them in.

…..

Kylie's POV

Paladin plopped down next me as we sat on the roof outside of my room.

I leaned back and scratched his head.

My life is so boring, when is anything going to happen? At least my friends were allowed to leave for mission and training.

I looked up and squint as I see a bright green star….green?

Paladin stirred and looked to me, "Something is wrong."

* * *

Alex: So, tell me. Good, bad, Somewhere in the middle? Review and tell me.


	4. Ch 2 Gotta go!

Alex: Chapter 2! Lucky that i got it done! More on Phantoms rather than Possibles. But we get the plot. I own only characters like Kylie, Lily, etc.

* * *

Chapter 2: Gotta go!

Lily felt slightly more comfortable in Clockwork's place than usually.

The main reason was because Nathan, Luke, and Levi were here as well.

Since Lily Fenton had remembered her life as Lily Manson so had Luke, Levi, and Nathan as their costume change would testify to it.

Gone were their annoying matching jumpsuits that resembled their fathers'.

Luke had returned to his white tee (which now had a black phantom logo) as well as his black jacket, shoes, and pants with white strips on all of them. Levi was wearing a black long shelved shirt and black pants with white strips on them, with a white hooded vest that had the black phantom logo on the back.

Nathan had gotten rid of his suit as well had chosen to go with a white tee with red shelves and black jeans with white and black shoes.

They may not have looked as unique as Danny but at least they didn't look like fathers.

But they came prepared unlike Danny, all four ghostlings (as the ghosts called them) came with their ghost fighting belt that had at least one ectoblaster, a ectosaber, Fenton thermos, and 'Fenton Glasses', the colored glasses that they wore with targeting system and Fenton phones in them.

Which was good because Clockwork's house was absolutely thrashed which shocked them.

"Clockwork, did you have party and not invited us?" Luke teased elbowing Levi.

Usually Levi would be cracking jokes or goofing but seems he was still down about the whole Natalia thing….

"No," Clockwork began, he seemed worried, and "Dan Phantom escaped with help and thrashed my lair before breaking thru to another reality."

Lily Phantom turned to look at Clockwork confused, "Who the hell is Dan Phantom and what do you mean he's not in this reality anymore?"

Clockwork sighed as he opened a window revealing a ghost with green skin, flaming white hair, and wearing a suit that looked like a mix of Vlad's and Danny's. In fact-

"Looks like a fucked up mix of Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius," Levi summarized trying to get back in his groove.

"That's because it is Levi," Clockwork replied earning an array of remarks.

"YIKES!"

"NOOO!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"EWWWW!"

They all looked at Levi.

"Ewww?" Luke asked confused.

"If you think about it, it's like their all our dads," Levi explained pointing at Nathan and Lily, "And then they're dating…."

"EWWW!" They all said together.

"Moving on!" Lily cut off the thought, "So Dan Phantom…"

"Dan Phantom," Clockwork began, "Is from an alternate future that I ended with Daniel's help."

"Like when we were the Manson Triplets," Luke stated referring to the alternate time line from where they were raised by just their mother.

"Yes, but this was a terrible time line," Clockwork continued in sad voice, "Where the world was devastated by Dan Phantom." Clockwork turned to the ghostlings, "Dan Phantom has no humanity left in him. He is a pure ghost made of the ghost halves of both Vlad Plasmius and Danny Phantom."

"That's…..a scary thought," Nathan stated feeling a chill run up, "but you said he isn't in this reality anymore…"

"Yes, the space/wall between dimensions is weak here," Clockwork explained, "So he was able to break thru to another one." The world as a portal came up as they panned over it. Looked normal enough, "This world has no 'ghosts' as we know them. But they do have so mystical aspects and slightly more advanced technology."

"So what?" Luke asked earning looks from Lily, Nathan, and Levi , "I mean he isn't in are world anymore and from what you said I don't what him back. Let this world deal with it."

"Though they would eventually be able to Lucas," Clockwork replied, "It is my job to make sure Dan Phantom doesn't cause harm and trust me." Clockwork gave them a dark look, "He can cause harm."

"So you want us to do the work for you," Levi guessed looking a little mad.

"Your father promised me a favor from his children," Clockwork points out, "Nathaniel is free though to do as he pleases."

Nathan shook his head, "If they have to go I'll go."

Lily sighed in a little at ease with the thought of Nathan coming too. Nathan was way more trained than The Triplets would ever be, Vlad had made sure of that.

"Good," Clockwork opened two other portals revealing a faceless ghost in a gi and a ghost that looked like a mix of Hugh Jackman and Sean Connery., "These are Action Star and Stake. They heard of Dan and broke him out. Action Star has the ability to turn into an action star he's seen."

"That's not too bad," Levi laughed as Luke joined in.

"He can turn into any action star," Lily repeats slowly to the boys, "Like say Jet Li."

"Or Bruce Willis, Terry Crews, and Sylvester Stallone," Nathan added.

"Even Arnold Schwarzenegger and Chuck Norris," Lily finished looking amused at the now scared Levi and serious Luke.

"I don't want Walker: Texas Ranger to kill me," Levi whimpered.

Clockwork coughed drawing attention back to him, "Now Stake was a monster hunter when alive and still is as a ghost. He's like Skulker, but strong and a real threat. He won't mess around; he will kill you if he gets the chance. Don't let him have that chance. He views you as nothing more than monsters whne your hybrids and he uses ghost and human weapons. Your vulnerable to both even in ghost form."

"The joys of being more human than ghost," Luke muttered as he remembered the time a crazy Phantom groupie stab him.

Clockwork opened 3 portals and turned to them, "They have spilt up so I will spilt you up as well. Nathaniel will follow Stake, while Lucas and Levi go after Action Star, and Lilith takes down Dan."

"What?" Nathan exclaimed.

Lily was in shock. Her alone facing Dan?

"Why not send me and Levi after Dan?" Luke backing Nathan for once.

"Nathaniel is the only one capable of tracking and taking Stake down on his own," Clockwork explained annoyed, "and Action Star is too tough for only one person to handle. Lilith can hold Dan off, if not defeated him by herself till one of you three catches up to her after defeating your target."

Lily looked at the boys, "I'll be fine. We'll stay in contact."

The boys looked unconvinced but nodded as Nathan gave Lily a quick kiss and looked at Clockwork, "you'll contact the Fentons right?"

"Of course," Clockwork lied as the teens began entering the portals, "And by the way that world is full of im_possible_ and un_stoppable_ things. Keep your eyes peeled."

With that The Phantom Three and Nathan Plasmius were sent to a new world.

…..

Sixteen year old Richard "Rick" Stoppable looked up from his homework and glanced at his younger sister by a year, Riley, mindlessly watching the Nicktoon channel….Danny Phantom was on.

"Have you done your homework?" Rick asked as Riley glared at him.

"So no?" Rick replied sighing.

"You're not dad," Riley replied turning back to the white haired teen saving a Goth chick.

"No," Rick admitted, "Dad won't be home till late. He's tracking down another lead of Rob."

"Yeah, so we can be one big happy family," Riley sarcastically replied.

Rick sighed and looked down at an old picture of his dad, sister, dead mother, missing brother, and himself. He wished they had been a happy family, "Doesn't matter. Now turn that show off. It's not like you'll ever need that Danny crap-"

Suddenly there ceiling collapsed as a white haired boy in black fell thru and landed in their living room.

"Levi!" a voice called as a similar looking boy but with longer hair. He lands next to him.

The boy, Levi, looked up revealing glowing violet eyes, "That hurt…"

The other boy looked at Rick and Riley, "Sorry. We-" The boy looked at the tv, "Is that dad on tv?!"

Riley looked at Rick, "never need Danny Phantom huh?"

* * *

Alex: Review please and tell what you think


	5. Ch 3 The Tiger and the Phantom

Alex: Chapter 3! Just for sumer11! I own only characters Lily, Kylie, ect.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Tiger and the Phantom

Kylie heard the noise at around 4am.

She sat up and looked to the window to see Paladin growling at the window.

"What is it?" Kylie asked Paladin as she got up pulling on her pajama pants as she walked over to the window looking out and sees green glows in the distance in the courtyard of the temple.

"I don't know," Paladin explained looking concerned.

Kylie reached over and pulled her sword out from her bed and opened her window as she jumped out not even bothering with shoes.

"Somethings never change," Paladin joked as he jumped out following her.

…..

Lily dodged the blast from Dan as she turned invisible. The guy had seemed to know she was coming as he laughed a little, "I've heard of you Dani Phantom, my clone."

Lily stayed quiet and snuck around not understanding why he thought she was Aunt Dani.

"But the again-"Dan was cut off as a samurai sword of all things came flying and sliced thru Dan's shoulder.

The blade twirled back around and into the hand of a waiting and confused blonde in a green t shirt and black pajama pants.

"Very interesting," Dan commented looking at the girl, "And who would you be?"

The girl remained silent as she help up her sword guarding her.

Dan smirked as flew forward reaching for her as she jumped swinging at him injuring his shoulder.

Dan Phantom backing away from the girl, "I don't have time for this." He turned invisible, "I'll deal with the both of you later." Then he was gone.

Lily stared at the girl. How did that….human weapons don't hurt ghosts!

Since Lily was invisible she decided to move closer to the girl. Was it normal in this world to run out into the night in pajamas with swords to face threats? She probably wasn't much older than Lily herself either.

Lily jumped as she felt hot air at her side and saw a red-orange tiger, full grown, Siberian tiger and it was growling at her.

"Paladin?" The girl questioned as she stop in front of the invisible Lily.

"Something….Someone is here" The tiger growled at the space Lily hid.

Lily didn't like this at all. The tiger could talk and knew she was there plus the blonde was holding a sword that could hurt her, ghost or not.

The girl stared at the space, "Your right Paladin." The girl leaned in and touched her sword to Lily's shoulder.

That's it Lily was out of here!

Lily turned visible causing the girl jumped back.

…..

Kylie stared at the girl that had appeared out of nowhere, "Sword no touchy me!"

Kylie looked at her sword as Paladin growled at the white haired girl. She put her sword in her sheath and raised her eyebrow as she glanced at the logo on the girls jacket.

It was the Danny Phantom logo. Kylie looked at the girl again. She looked like Danny Phantom. She couldn't be Dani Phantom though, she didn't look enough like her and she had some of Sam's features…What that was a stupid idea!

Then again the guy she attacked looked exactly like Dan Phantom….

No flippin way this was happening.

The girl turned to fly away when Kylie jumped in front of her, "_Not so fast." _ The girl stared at Kylie before Kylie realized she was yapping away in Japanese, "Sorry, you aren't going anywhere. Not till I find out what the hell is going on?" She corrected in English.

"You wouldn't believe me," the ghost girl replied meeting Kylie's cold green eyes with her own glowing neon green, "It sounds impossible."

"I'm a Possible. I'm use to it," Kylie explained, "And since I just saw a villain from an old cartoon liked I don't think it's going to be that crazy."

"Cartoon?" the girl questioned glancing at Paladin who had settled at Kylie's feet.

"Danny Phantom. It was a show I love. It plays on Nicktoons," Kylie explained as she saw the girl's jaw drop, "Come to think of it you look like the character Danny Phantom. You're even wearing the logo." She points at it took make a point."

"What?! Were just a cartoon here?!" The girl shouted in shock.

"SHHH!" Kylie hushed her, "My mother or the masters will hear you! And this is a martial arts temple you know!"

"Martial arts….." The girl gloomy stated, "That's it. I'm leaving."

"And going where?" Paladin questioned giving her a look.

The ghost girl stared for a moment. The talking tiger made an excellent point. Dan had taken off and she had no way to track him and no idea where she was.

"Stay for a while and I'll help you out," Kylie explained, holding out her hand.

The ghost girl paused then took her hand, "Thank ya. I'm Lily Phantom." Ghost rings appeared around her turning the snow white haired teen ghost in battle clothes into a blonde teen in pajamas as well.

"So Lily Fenton in human form?" Kylie guessed as Lily nodded, "Danny Phantom's daughter?"

Lily yawned as she nodded, "I was sent here to catch Dan Phantom."

Kylie nodded in understanding, "Right. I'll help you in any way I can. This is Paladin, my animal spirit," Kylie explained motioning to the tiger, "And I'm Ky-"

"KYLIE!"

Kylie froze and looked at Lily frantically, "Turn invisible!"

Lily complied as a red head woman up to Kylie, "What are you doing out here?!"

Lily stared at the red head in surprise. She was older but there was little doubt that the woman in front of her was Kim Possible, her favorite cartoon super heroine!

"Nothing, Mom!" The blonde replied a little to wuickly

And the blonde girl had just called her mom.

"Kylie Anna Possible," Kim sighed as she began guiding Kylie back to her room.

Lily jumped a little as the tiger, Paladin right?, nudge her to follow him and as he followed Kylie and Kim. Lily didn't really like the tiger but did follow him.

Lily wondered how Paladin could see her till she remembered how Selene and Endymion, her cats, would somehow always know she was in the room, visible or not. Animals had that sixth sense thing and all.

"….I wasn't escaping!" Kylie screeched.

Lily came out of her thoughts as Kylie flung open a door and stood by it as Paladin entered allowing Lily to enter as well.

"I don't care!" Kim ordered , "Your window is locked as of tomorrow!" Kim stomped away as Kylie called after her, "I'm just going to kick it open!"

Kylie slammed her door as she entered the room as Lily turned visible, "You're Kim Possible's daughter?!"

Kylie nodded as she tossed her sword under bed.

"Oh my god! She's my favorite cartoon hero ever!"

Kylie raised her eyebrow, "We're a cartoon to you? Damn."

* * *

Alex: Review. How should Ryan and Nathan meet?


	6. Ch 4 stuff happens

Alex: Chapter 4! I own only characters like Nathan, Ryan, etc.

* * *

Chapter 4: Stuff Happens

Nathaniel Vladimir Masters "Nathan" Matthews had a hell of a history. In both his life times he was trained by his father, a crazed up bipolar fruit loop, for one purpose, to take down Danny Phantom.

But little did he know his perfectly groomed 'heir' would end up falling for Danny's daughter and 'betray' him.

But Nathan had to give his old man one thing, the lesson of always be prepared. Which is why unlike The Fenton Triplets he wasn't in his pajamas.

Nathan walked down the street glancing around noticing all the people. He deduced his was in India or a country very similar to it. He had turned human and was in a button-up shirt and jeans. Unfortunately he still didn't fit in that much.

Nathan paused though as he noticed a temple in the distances. Stake was a monster hunter, monsters focused in legends or stuff.

Temples were legendy right?

Nathan arrived at the temple around twilight.

He glanced around impatiently. Truth be told since the whole thing with remember helping Vlad almost kill Lily Manson he's better a bit protective over Lily. Which is why he needed to beat Stake fast before Lily-

Nathan didn't finish that thought as he flew across the room from a blast of energy. Nathan ground as he found he was bleeding red blood (for the same unknown reasons Nathan's eyes didn't glow like the Fenton kids he didn't bleed bright green either) from his legs and arms.

A deadly pale man walked towards him hand smoking, "Young Plasmius. I excepted a better fight."

Nathan struggled to get up but found he was in too much pain.

The man studied Nathan, "For now you live." He walked away as Nathan's vision became to blur from pain, "Next time. Your mine." Black consumed Nathan's vision.

Nathan jumped awake and cringed as he felt pain, He stands away and noticed his legs and arms had been bandaged.

He looks up and sees a boy in green and black with a full grown female lion next to him.

Nathan looked at him, "You bandaged me up?" The boy nodded and walked a look closer to him, "Thanks." The boy nodded.

Nathan smiled at the boy and the lion next to him, "Nathan Matthews." He held out his hand as the boy took it.

"Ryan Drake," the boy replied studying him.

…

Rick and Luke groaned and rubbed there temples as they heard Levi and Riley laughing in the other room.

"I thought you were hunting a weird ghost with an action hero fetish," Rick pointed out as heard Riley giggling.

"He's disappeared and is laying low," Luke explained, "and between you and me, Levi was kinda down to day and Riley is cheering him up so."

Rick slammed his head on the table, "You're so lucky my dad is out of town right now."

Luke felt bad for putting Rick in this situation. Being second oldest under Lily, by ten minutes no less, he had to deal stuff like this old a lot as well, "Sorry man."

Rick sighed, "it's fine. Believe it or not this probably isn't the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me."

Luke wanted to know what could out do him and Levi but choose not to ask because on the look on his face.

Luke instead walked into the living room and wanted to gag as he saw Levi and Riley having a tickle fight. Dear, god he hoped that ghost showed up soon.

…..

Lily rolled over in the bed as she searched for the annoying show and found it coming from her Fenton glasses. She yawned sitting up and putting the glasses on and switching on the Fenton Phones part of it, "Hello?"

"Lil, its Luke," the strained voice of the artistic Fenton came from the device. "Me and Levi ended up some town called Middleton at the house of some kids named Rick and Riley that are letting stay with them for now. I talked to Nathan and his India of all places. But we've all track of our ghosts. Where you at?"

Lily yawned she was in her room duh-That's when Lily remembered. She looked down and saw the sleeping forms on Kylie Possible and Paladin on the floor. Right, She was in the world of Kim Possible….

"I lost Dan too and Japan," Lily explained, "But Luke we're in the world of Kim Possible!"

"Kim what?" Luke asked training to make sense of what Lily said.

"Kim Possible. Cheerleader saves the world. It was on Disney," Lily explained, "Which means dude there are a lot of crazy super villains here. Which might explain why they came here of all places."

"Ghost and Super villains? Ever better," Luke groaned, "Be careful and keep in touch!"

Luke cut the connection and Lily pulled off the glasses and glanced up at the cat clock on Kylie's wall that said it was about 7 o'clock honestly too earlier for Lily unless it was a school day but she had to get a move on if she was going to find Dan.

"So?"

Lily jumped as clothes were thrown at by Kylie. Lily pushed them away as Kylie grabbed some of the clothes, "What's the plan?"

"Plan?" Lily asked as Kylie grabbed a red shirt and handed Lily a green one.

"I'm helping you stop Dan Phantom," Kylie explained as she pulled on her selected clothes and pulled out a backpack, "My sword seems to hurt him and Paladin can sense ghost. Now you can agree to help me go with you and if you don't let me I guess you can run away Japan with no translator, guide, money, and in your pajamas."

Lily looked down at her embarrassing heart pajamas and then at the evilly smirking blonde. Even though Lily spoke a little Japanese from anime and J-dramas, she would still be stuck.

Lily sighed and took the clothes Kylie handed her, "I don't have a plan. Do you?"

Kylie sighed, "Yeah, but It evens borrowing a few on my mom's old things and sneaking around. How far and you fly with a passenger?"

* * *

Alex: Thanks for reading and review and if you liked the Phantom Three read some of chadtaylor020/chadtayor020's danny phantom's stories. Where thinking about a crossover.


	7. Ch 5 What happened next

Alex: 8 months? 8 months! Someone slap me! *friend Fang slaps me* Thanks. Anyway, sorry and here's what I got done. I own my original characters

* * *

Chapter 5: What happens next

Kylie gave Lily a look as they continued walking down a street in the nearest Japanese town to the temple.

The blonde with ninja skills studied the blonde with ghost powers. Kylie's clothes seemed to fit Lily fine as did her style. It was still weird to Kylie though that the girl next to her was the daughter of a cartoon character she has just watched yesterday.

"So….." Lily started as she glanced at Kylie, "Your Kim Possible's daughter. Is Ron Stoppable your dad?"

Kylie paused in her walking but not for too long since Lily didn't notice, "Yes. Ron's my dad." Wanting to change the subject she quickly added, "And your Danny Phantom and Sam's kid right?"

"Oh yeah. I'm the oldest, I have 3 younger brothers and a younger sister," Lily commented happily, "What about you? Siblings."

Kylie sighed and answered, "I have an older half-brother, a younger half-brother, and a younger half-sister."

The Halfa raised her eyebrow at that confused, "But Kim Possible, the show, ended with your parents being together. So how does that-"

"We're not talking about it," Kylie harshly told the Lily, "We're going to focus on finding Dan Phantom and then getting you back to your reality!"

Lily jumped away from Kylie shocked by her anger. Okay seems like Kylie Possible has some serious family issues to deal with, "Okay, got any ideas then, ninja girl."

Rolling her eyes Kylie replied, "Well, ghost girl, we're assuming that Dan came here to find a super villain to help take over the world. Thus we find a villain that can help him."

"Like Dr. Drakken and Shego?" Lily supplied trying to help.

"Yeah, but they were in jail last time I checked," Kylie replied scratching her head annoyed, "any other villains pop in your mind that he might go to."

"Well…"

….

Kim Possible knocked on Kylie's door, "Kyger, open up. We need to talk."

Hearing no answer Kim opened to door to find an empty bed.

"KYLIE ANNA POSSIBLE!"

….

Danny yawned as he walked stairs into his kitchen mind set on making breakfast for his family but paused as there was a note on his fridge.

_I borrowed Lilith, Lucas, Levi, and Nathaniel._

_-Clockwork_

"CLOCKWORK!"

…

Nathan and Ryan were silently side by side following the female lion as she sniffed around the temple.

"So nice wheatear?"

"Little humid."

"That's true."

"So, you wanna explain why we're ghost hunting?"

"Not really."

"Okay."

….

Riley and Levi were happily smile at each other as they continued chatting away about nonsense such as their parents, school, and siblings. It was ended though as Luke came in, "Levi, we got to go."

"But Riley-" Levi began but was cut off as Luke commented, "It's fine. Rick and Riley can come too. Just remember to stay focused."

* * *

Alex: Sorry, about the 8 months and hope to update when I have inspiration.


End file.
